Never Forget
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: The gang works to get Lloyd and Mei Lin married before Lloyd gets shipped off. Coming Home universe story.


**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Even though I don't necessarily like this holiday, I'm a sucker for all things fluff and romance. **

**This story was kinda foreshadowed in my Christmas special, but even if you did read that, I'll give background here:**

_**Lloyd and Mei Lin were set to be married on Valentines Day. However, work got in the way and Lloyd's next deployment date was set on February 1st. When Mei Lin was told this, she said that she didn't care that this wouldn't be her dream wedding; as long as she was married to Lloyd, everything would be okay. However, to thank Mei Lin and Lloyd for bringing her husband back for Christmas, Sabrina wanted to give them a wedding to remember.**_

**That's the gist. So without further ado, here is Never Forget.**

**I don't own Ninjago. I only own the universe and my OCs.**

* * *

"Okay, people, we have thirteen days until Lloyd is deployed. We need to get them married before then. The main question is how. Any suggestions?"

The room fell silent. No one knew how to answer Bri's question. They just stared at the party planner.

"Tough crowd." she muttered under her breath. "Come on,guys. Lloyd and Mei Lin really wanted to get married before Lloyd leaves. They need this."

"Bri, don't take this the wrong way, but it's almost 10:00. We need sleep." Marisol told her.

Bri sat down in the chair in the front of the room. She couldn't tell if her emotions were from her pregnancy hormones or the fact that no one seemed to care about her sister-in-law's wedding, but she felt it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Girls, please. It's really hard to plan something like this in less than two weeks. I need help."

"She's right." Luna stood to back Bri up. "Mei Lin and Lloyd really want to get married. As their friends, we should work to make it special."

Luna looked around the room. Marisol was nodding, Nya was deep in thought, and Lillie... Lillie was fast asleep on her armchair. Marisol slapped her arm, which caused her to wake suddenly.

"Any ideas?" Luna asked again.

Everyone started talking, until they came up with a pretty great idea.

"Great. Let's do this. On three ladies. One, two, three..."

"Women!"

* * *

Lloyd walked to the park, looking for his fiance. Surprisingly, this particular park was empty at the time, which was odd for a Saturday afternoon.

He finally spotted her walking along the playground.

"Mei Lin!"

Said woman looked up an smiled as Lloyd came up to her. She eagerly kissed him once he was within reach.

"Hey, you. I was wondering where you were." She said once they broke.

"Well, I'm not gonna miss a date with you, especially one I didn't have to plan."

She laughed. "You know, I haven't seen the gang in a while. They said that they were throwing a goodbye party here, but I don't see anyone."

Lloyd also found it odd that no one was here at the park. But before he could question it, music filled the park. The couple turned to see Sabrina and Cole coming towards them. Both were in their wedding party clothes.

The girls' clothes consisted of a sleeveless gold dress with green accents. A mint green cardigan accompanied it, and a flower crown of yellow roses sat atop the head.

The guys all wore grey suits with a green vest and black tie. Pinned to the lapel was a yellow rose much like the one in the crown.

"What is this?" Mei Lin asked, confused beyond belief. She looked at Lloyd, who also looked very confused.

Bri just took Mei Lin's free hand, while Cole grabbed Lloyd's. Her answer was simple.

"We are giving you the wedding you deserve."

* * *

Two hours later, after being prepared by their respective wedding crew, the wedding, as well as Lloyd and Mei Lin, were ready.

The makeshift alter stood at the end of the park, lined with yellow roses and bright green ivy vines. The only witnesses were the group of friends and Lloyd and Mei lin's respective families. The minister, who happened to be Genn, Sabrina's pastor dad, stood beside Lloyd, who tried to be calm, but failed.

He wore a gold suit with a green vest and black tie. Pinned to his lapel was a yellow rose. Feeling very nervous, he messed with his collar.

"Lloyd, you need to calm down." He looked up to see the person in charge of the wedding: Bri.

She could tell he was nervous. How often do you spring a wedding on an unsuspecting couple? Sure, they were shocked, but then after that faded, they were very excited and nervous.

Soon, the wedding march started. Much like it did when he first met her, Lloyd's breath hitched upon seeing Mei Lin in her dress.

She wore a long sleeved dress with a low neckline. The long, slender skirt had a slit showing her long legs. Around the waist was a thick, gold ribbon tied into a bow on her left side. Her short, curly brown hair was woven with tiny golden flowers. She carried a bouquet of yellow roses.

Once they reached the alter, the wedding of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon and Maria Lindsay Alexandria Brookstone began.

The couple didn't really pay attention to the words of the pastor as they stood there lost in each other's eyes. That is, until the vows.

First was Mei Lin.

"Lloyd Garmadon, when I first met you, I was a snobbish, popular brat. I wasn't exactly liked. But then you opened my heart and taught me to be loving. And that is what I promise to do. I love you, and I always will."

Lloyd teared up after her promise, but he composed himself to say his vows.

"Mei Lin Brookstone, before I met you, I was immature and a bit naive. Even with my group of army friends, I didn't feel complete. You rocked my world, helping me understand what life was all about. I love you, and I will always cherish you being in my life, even when I'm away."

Mei Lin felt the waterworks coming, and she secretly thanked the inventor of waterproof makeup. Because now, there was one last step before they were one.

"Mei Lin, place the ring on Lloyd's finger and answer this question: Do you, Maria Brookstone, promise to take this man as your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Mei Lin couldn't help feeling giddy as she placed the ring on his finger.

"And do you Lloyd Garmadon, take this woman-"

"You bet I do." he answered in pure Lloyd fashion as he slipped the ring on his bride's finger.

"Then without further adu, by the power vested in me by God, and the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

After those words, Lloyd and Mei Lin lost themselves in each other's passion as they locked their lips in their first kiss as husband and wife.

This was one surprise from their friends that they will never forget.

**D-O-N-E done! I have been working on this since New Years, and it feels so nice to have one last thing off my chest.**

**Speaking of those, I have a ton of other ideas in the works, so keep an eye out for those. I will try to post more often, but that probably won't happen until Spring Break. I think I can speak for everyone when I say: SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**Reviews are like Valentines, so use them with love!**

**Happy Valentines Day from Gold Medals Ninja.**


End file.
